Treesteel Helper
" Tree, groot, I am tree? Or steel? I am tree and groot!" -Treesteel Helper History He is a flora colossus from Planet X. He is from the same planet Groot is, but is made out of steel and very dense like-wood. An explosion took place on his planet, leaving behind only a twig of his body. The twig then crashed landed on the show stage of Fredbear's Family Diner, and he regenerated from there. He currently ans assistant to the security guard and Cain Stark. He helps restore power. He is like an opposite of the animatronics. He can only say "Tree...groot...I...am...steel...and...we...are...love...help". He most commonly says "I am helper". He is best known as Tree Helper. He has a translator around his neck to decode what he says. Powers Impurity Sense: Tree Helper can sense foreign substances within a person's body which includes symbiotes, radiation, narcotics, viruses and diseases. Life-Force Manipulation Constituent-Matter Manipulation Enhanced Size and Plant Growth: He can grow bigger, without any limit in size. Everytime he grows bigger, he gets stronger and more durable. Internal Body Cleaning: After sensing the impurity, Tree Helper can forcefully "cure" the substance from the person's body. He uses this ability to completely cure deadly diseases, and was even able to cure a young girl's heroin addiction . This power can also be used to remove the powers of superhumans. This ability almost rid Spider-Man of the radiation in his blood when attempting to destroy remnants of the symbiote, and nearly cleansed Radioactive Man of his powers in a similar fashion. Flora colossus physiology: Tree Helper has abilities native to his species: * Strength: Tree Helper's tree like form provides him great strength. He is the strongest member of his species, being able lift many heavy objects including several men on just one arm. He could lift a 100-ton tank and a 54-ton jet with just one finger. * Durability: Tree Helper's hide is composed of wood dense enough and durable enough to make him immune to most conventional weapons, including gunfire and lasers, as well as cosmic and normal fire which would consume most woods. Apparently, he can endure the loss of his entire body without experiencing pain. * Cellular regeneration: Tree Helper has an amazing healing factor, and has been shown to be able to regrow everything from a missing limb to his whole body. As previously mentioned, he was able to regrow the entirety of his body from just a twig. He can only die if every spore, atom or twig of him is destroyed. If he does die, he grows from a root in Planet X crashes right back down to the diner. * Spores: Tree Helper has the ability to produce tiny phosphorescent spores that float through the air and offer enough ambient light to illuminate the whole Sears Tower. * E'lasticity:' Tree Helper has the ability to stretch his limbs for long distances and reshape them for a variety of tasks. He normally takes the shape of a large tree-like humanoid, but can also weave his limbs into a dense tangle of vines. Individual pseudopods can be grown at will, to act as fingers, as rudimentary tools, or even bud a small flower. He has similar powers to those of Mr. Fantastic, but enhanced. Category:Fan Characters